Troubles in the Water
by Freedom Fighter94
Summary: What started of as a lonely day ended up leading Madison to discover another lonely creature. What starts out as company quickly turns to problem after problem. How can you remove loneliness with happiness with so many difficulties and dangers?


Disclaimer: All of the related attributes of PRMF belong to their respective owners, not me.

A.N: The rating is just to be safe, if you think it should be different tell me! :)

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Madison was bored, bored and lonely in fact. Today it seemed everyone had magically conjured up something to do, apart from her. On top of that, everyone wanted to be either with just one person or no one else. She had tried to help her sister with her music, but had a polite refusal. Xander was off flirting with girls, so she certainly was keeping out of his way. Even when he was on his own he blanked her and the attempted conversation as soon as another 'target' appeared. Chip was busily working around the store, nosing in various CD cases or assisting customers to his best. Perhaps back at Rootcore she could find something to do, or assist with.

Setting off, Madison wandered casually into the forest, following the concrete path till it changed to earth and led her into the forest's magical side. The huge tree seemed particularly big, she thought, as she clambered within it for what felt like it was several hours.

"Udonna, Claire? Are you here?" Madison called, as she pushed open the door.

"Yes, of course. Do come in," Udonna's kind voice replied, Madison slipped into the room. Up the back, Udonna and Claire worked over a series of floating, glowing books and potions. Seeing the disheartened blue witch, Udonna left Claire for a moment and approached the blue ranger.

"Is something wrong Madison?" She asked, her long red hair curling around her shoulders and back.

"I was just wondering if, perhaps, there was anything that needed doing?" Madison asked hopefully. Udonna paused, there wasn't a great deal to do, but she didn't want to give nothing back.

"Well, how about you check on Nick, Daggeron and FireHeart first. And then," Udonna flicked her gaze around quickly, "Fetch some more of those purple and blue flowers for our potions, would that be okay?" Udonna smiled, Madison nodded, thrilled at the prospect of being some use.

"I'll take a small satchel with me, is that okay?" Madison asked briskly, not wanting to further interrupt Claire and Udonna, as she picked up an average sized, earth brown bag.

"Of course, how else will you bring them back?" Udonna teased gently, as Madison headed out. Claire pulled the freshly plucked flowers out from under the table, where Udonna had hidden them. Madison swiftly moved out of the tree, and moved to one of the wider spaces beneath the tree's gaze. Nick was gently enticing FireHeart to come closer to him, so they could strengthen their bond to fight against evil. Daggeron sat underneath one of the neighbouring trees, keeping an eye on the red warlock and his dragon. However, when he saw the blue witch approaching he stood up.

"Madison," He greeted, even Nick turned.

"Hey Maddie," Nick smiled, though he turned back when FireHeart demanded another stroke by head-butting him.

"Hey, um, did you guys need anything done?" Madison asked, fiddling about with the bag.

"Not that I can think of, I'm sorry young witch." Daggeron replied, with a slight bow of his head.

"Nick?"

"Me neither, but thanks for asking." Nick smiled to her, which she returned.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it. Have fun," She smiled, heading down another path to the left, though she for a moment watched the dragon peering curiously at her. After a few minutes of walking down the path, constantly stopping, and glancing around Madison began to worry. She couldn't see any sign of the purple or blue flowers for as far as the eye could see.

"Well it's not like they would've all vanished," She exasperated aloud, but it seemed that they had. Venturing deeper into the forest seemed the only possibility, and that also meant an increase in danger – especially since she was now so far away from help and in the thick of the forest. However, if she turned back that would mean not only would she not have the items after interrupting their work, but she would have to put up with nothing to do again. _Finally_, she thought, _a clearing_. She winced as she pressed through a particularly spiky bush, but was relived when the space opened up around her a bit.

"Well well, looks like someone is a bit far from home aren't they?" A voice sneered, Madison turned moving into the centre of the space and switching to a defensive stance. Necrolai strolled forwards, almost too casually.

"I could say the same for you; shouldn't you be in the underworld?" Madison replied, not moving her gaze away from the vampire.

"I came looking for a decent fight, but it appears I wasn't that lucky." Necrolai smirked, slowly strolling towards Madison.

"Back off." Madison snapped, her hand moving to her morpher. Madison paused, as an eerie tune began to slowly play with her mind, it sounded like a young child singing but it echoed far too much. She flinched, it may be eerie but it still played with her senses. "Is that all you've got?" She challenged the vampire, but then she noticed the vampire raise an eyebrow at her.

"I haven't done anything to you," The vampire replied flatly, "But that can be changed," She snarled, charging at the blue witch. The two clashed, each managing to repel each other's attacks. Madison quickly managed to get a kick to the vampire's side, sending her into a nearby tree. What she wasn't prepared for was the vampire rebounding back and hitting her hard in the stomach. Madison gasped, feeling the wind knocked out of her. The vampire wasted no time in sending Madison to the ground,

"Any last requests, witch?" Necrolai snarled, raising a sword above her head. Madison found that her body had refused to allow her to breathe as she gazed upon the shining tip of the blade, if she screamed would it be loud enough for anyone to hear her? Just as the blade danced along her neckline, a deep rumbling shook through them both. It wasn't loud, but it caused the trees and the ground to shake violently, scattering animals in all directions. Terrified momentarily by the prospect of something far larger than herself, the vampire fled leaving the weakened blue ranger clutching onto her bag on the forest ground.

"W-who's there?" Madison called, rolling onto her stomach and staring deeper into the forest. The rumbling had died away as soon as Necrolai had fled, though a few last resonating tremors shook gently through underneath her. An encouraging noise, halfway between a small growl and a purr was her answer. Feeling like she should at least attempt to see her saviour, she forced herself up on her shaky legs and pressed forwards.

"Hello?" Madison whispered, pushing slowly through yet more trees. Then she paused, her mouth falling agape. Beneath a gentle slope of the forest into the scenery opened up a large, bright blue lake. She gently slid down the slope and onto the flat grass in front of the lake. Never had she seen such a beautiful lake, it looked almost too good to be real. Then her mind snapped her back to her saviour, where had they gone? But part of her mind told her that instead, she should get back to Rootcore as fast as her body would allow her. If Necrolai fled, then surely it was something to be wary of?

Now the enticing promise of loneliness seemed perfect, she could've just gone through and sat at the balcony and just enjoyed the fact that she was safe. Instead, she'd gone off on her own into the heart of the forest, with no clear way of getting back. Since everyone seemed far too busy and content by themselves, contact or help seemed also out of reach. She turned several directions, but even the forest had shut off its noise and ignored her. She let her legs give way, and rested slumped by the lake. Then a movement caught her eye,

"Hello? Who are you?" She called again, turning so that she looked out across the lake. Suddenly, a large shadow moved close to the surface of the water before it moved deeper again. She swallowed nervously,

"I-I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're worried about…" She tried to speak clearly, but the shadow seemed as wide as the vast expanse of water in front of her. A rustling echoed behind her, it seemed Necrolai had brought back some help to finish her off. Just as she saw them move closer, she felt her legs get rapidly cooler. She glanced down to find the water clawing over her feet. _But that's impossible, I was six feet back from it's edge! _Her mind screamed at her, and it was still rising. Gazing into the rapidly deepening water, her eyes met another, much larger pair of blue, reptilian eyes gazing back.

"…Mermaid," A male voice echoed out of the depths to her. Madison's eyes widened, but she nodded slightly to the blue eyes. The eyes tilted, so she presumed their owner was tilting its head. "Lonely mermaid," The voice stated, almost regretfully. Madison felt a faint lump in her throat, but she shook her head.

"I'm not lonely…I'm…just lost." She told the eyes, but they narrowed at her, and a growl echoed to her.

"Lonely mermaid," It repeated defiantly,

"What does it matter to you if I am?" She whispered back, the angry eyes cleared and softened at her tone,

"…Lonely too," It spoke back sadly. Madison, being the caring and most sympathetic ranger felt sad for it too.

"Don't be sad, it's okay." She told it, leaning forwards slightly, trying to grab a glimpse of the creature.

"There you are," Necrolai hissed, Madison turned to the vampire. Necrolai's daft servants tumbled around her, but nether the less they stared completely focused on her. She was after all their mistress's enemy.

"…My mermaid," The male voice snarled from the water, Necrolai took a step backwards, as a rumble of thunder passed overheard. Madison gasped, realising the water was now up above her waist. She hadn't the strength to stand, but if she didn't she'd surely drown – how ironic, she thought for a moment, as she was after all a witch of the water. She tried to calm herself, but as soon as Necrolai took a bolder step forwards, the water began to bubble and rise in anger. Suddenly, everything happened at once.

The lake's surface smashed as several huge waves created out of nothing roared towards the vampire trespasser. They smashed over them, destroying her servants in one mighty motion, and sending her hurtling backwards through the trees. For Madison however, everything moved too fast, and in no time at all the water swallowed her and pulled her into its depths. Her arms flailed desperately, as the darkness began to circle in. Her leg still stung and cried out to her in the form of sharp stabs of pain. Then, just as the darkness was about to engulf her completely, something was lifting her up.

The wind smashed into her, and she gave several short gasps, gratefully letting the air fill her lungs once more. Then she looked down, holding her soaking and shaking body above the water appeared to be a very large, long tail. It was however, the colour of the sky, and tiny silver patterns danced over its skin. Madison followed the tail up, raising her head to find the tail's owner. A large water serpent gazed back down at her, its eyes did not blink, but they seemed kind. The serpent had a beautiful, but incredibly large crest of long, silver horns and spikes across its forehead. Some of the spikes followed down the centre of its body, in a long row of glittering silver shapes.

"You saved my life," She whispered, looking up in admiration at the sight in front of her.

"You helped me also," It spoke to her, she frowned.

"How?"

"I was lonely too, but you came. Another creature belonging to the water," It smiled down to her,

"I'm a human, I'm just…"

"Mermaid. You are a spirit of the water, I can see those who belong to the water." It interrupted, "You can stay here with me for a while, so neither of us can be lonely…please?" The serpent whispered, lowering its eyes so it was level with hers. She paused, she had wished to have some company, and it had saved her life.

"Alright, I'll stay for a while with you…but do tell me your name," She looked up to the serpent, as it gently sat her on a large rock next to the lake.

"I have no name, I do not need one. Many of the water creatures simply know me as a water god." It told her, settling it's large head next to her. Madison felt her heart skip a beat,

"You are a water god?" She repeated, stunned. The serpent merely nodded, then she paused.

"Yes, I am a water god." It said once more, its large horns glowing in the sunlight.


End file.
